List of Angel (1999 TV Series) episodes
The following is a list of episodes of Angel from 1999 to 2003 on The WB. Episodes Season 1 (1999-2000) #City of - October 5, 1999 #Lonely Hearts - October 12, 1999 #In the Dark - October 19, 1999 #I Fall to Pieces - October 26, 1999 #Rm w/a Vu - November 2, 1999 #Sense & Sensitivity - November 9, 1999 #Bachelor Party - November 16, 1999 #I Will Remember You - November 23, 1999 #Hero - November 30, 1999 #Parting Gifts - December 14, 1999 #Somnambulist - January 18, 2000 #Expecting - January 25, 2000 #She - February 8, 2000 #I've Got You Under My Skin - February 15, 2000 #The Prodigal - February 22, 2000 #The Ring - February 29, 2000 #Eternity - April 4, 2000 #Five by Five - April 25, 2000 #Sanctuary - May 2, 2000 #War Zone - May 9, 2000 #Blind Date - May 16, 2000 #To Shanshu in L.A. - May 23, 2000 Season 2 (2000-2001) #Judgment - September 26, 2000 #Are You Now or Have You Ever Been - October 3, 2000 #First Impressions - October 10, 2000 #Untouched - October 17, 2000 #Dear Boy - October 24, 2000 #Guise Will Be Guise - November 7, 2000 #Darla - November 14, 2000 #The Shroud of Rahmon - November 21, 2000 #The Trial - November 28, 2000 #Reunion - December 19, 2000 #Redefinition - January 23, 2001 #Blood Money - January 30, 2001 #Happy Anniversary - February 6, 2001 #The Thin Dead Line - February 13, 2001 #Reprise - February 20, 2001 #Epiphany - February 27, 2001 #Disharmony - April 17, 2001 #Dead End - April 24, 2001 #Belonging - May 1, 2001 #Over the Rainbow - May 8, 2001 #Through the Looking Glass - May 15, 2001 #There's No Place Like Plrtz Glrb - May 22, 2001 Season 3 (2001-2002) #Heartthrob - September 24, 2001 #That Vision Thing - October 1, 2001 #That Old Gang of Mine - October 8, 2001 #Carpe Noctem - October 15, 2001 #Fredless - October 22, 2001 #Billy - October 29, 2001 #Offspring - November 5, 2001 #Quickening - November 12, 2001 #Lullaby - November 19, 2001 #Dad - December 10, 2001 #Birthday - January 14, 2002 #Provider - January 21, 2002 #Waiting in the Wings - February 4, 2002 #Couplet - February 18, 2002 #Loyalty - February 25, 2002 #Sleep Tight - March 4, 2002 #Forgiving - April 15, 2002 #Double or Nothing - April 22, 2002 #The Price - April 29, 2002 #A New World - May 6, 2002 #Benediction - May 13, 2002 #Tomorrow - May 20, 2002 Season 4 (2002-2003) #Deep Down - October 6, 2002 #Ground State - October 13, 2002 #The House Always Wins - October 20, 2002 #Slouching Toward Bethlehem - October 27, 2002 #Supersymmetry - November 3, 2002 #Spin the Bottle - November 10, 2002 #Apocalypse, Nowish - November 17, 2002 #Habeas Corpses - January 15, 2003 #Long Day's Journey - January 22, 2003 #Awakening - January 29, 2003 #Soulless - February 5, 2003 #Calvary - February 19, 2003 #Salvage - March 5, 2003 #Release - March 12, 2003 #Orpheus - March 19, 2003 #Players - March 26, 2003 #Inside Out - April 2, 2003 #Shiny Happy People - April 9, 2003 #The Magic Bullet - April 16, 2003 #Sacrifice - April 23, 2003 #Peace Out - April 30, 2003 #Home - May 7, 2003 Category:Random shit Random shit Random shit Random shit Random shit Random shit Random shit Random shit Random shit Random shit Random shit Random shit Random shit Random shit Random shit Random shit Random shit Random shit Random shit Random shit